Adotando um Hipogrifo
by Nah
Summary: Chegamos ao enorme quintal e lá estavam eles. Aqueles bichos enormes e estranhos que você não sabia se era cavalo ou águia. A verdade é que eu tenho PAVOR à hipogrifos. Shortfic. Draco's POV.


**Título: **Adotando um Hipogrifo

**Autora:** Nah

**Sinopse: **Chegamos ao enorme quintal e lá estavam eles. Aqueles bichos enormes e estranhos que você não sabia se era cavalo ou águia. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu só rezava para que Ginny não percebesse nada de estranho. A verdade é que eu tenho PAVOR à hipogrifos!

**Beta: **Gynny Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem são todos da J.K. Rowling. Essa fanfic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**Adotando um Hipogrifo**

- Eu não sei por que você está me obrigando a isso.

- Eu não estou te obrigando, foi uma decisão em conjunto.

Ela sorriu para mim com aquele jeito irritantemente maroto, mas que me dava a sensação de que o mundo ao meu redor era bem melhor do que parecia. Franzi a testa e me virei de lado para olhá-la melhor enquanto andávamos.

- Decisão em conjunto? Depois dizem que eu é que sou cínico... Você decidiu isso sozinha.

Ginny colocou um dos braços ao redor da minha cintura de uma maneira que dizia assim: 'é, eu mando em você.' Ridículo isso! E o pior é que não deixava de ser verdade. Ou ela me olhava de forma doce me fazendo dizer sim a qualquer pedido ou então de algum modo me chantageava de uma forma nem um pouco grifinória.

- Vai ser divertido, Draco. Você vai ver.

- Não tem nada de divertido nisso. Você está me fazendo reviver um pesadelo! – falei exasperado.

Eu ainda não acreditava que tinha aceitado aquilo. Sinceramente, eu tinha que me impor mais naquele relacionamento. Deixar uma Weasley com as rédeas na mão era um verdadeiro absurdo. E eu tentava, tentava e tentava. O controle era um dos meus maiores desejos ultimamente. Eu juro que se eu soubesse que ela sabia ser tão teimosa e persuasiva eu nunca teria me envolvido com ela.

Pra falar a verdade quando é que eu teria me envolvido com ela em sã consciência?

Chegamos em frente a uma casa enorme e antiga, e eu suspirei derrotado, sabendo que convencê-la a desistir daquela idéia era algo impossível. Desde o fim da guerra ela havia colocado aquilo na cabeça, dizendo que seria bom pra mim, que de certo modo seria como reviver a minha infância e também me traria mais senso de responsabilidade.

Agora, vejam só, se tinha uma coisa que eu não queria era: reviver a minha infância. Especialmente daquele jeito, se é que dava para chamar aquilo de infância. Não, definitivamente, não! Não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. E ela tinha que colocar isso naquela cabeça vermelha dela.

Eu não tinha motivos para relembrar algo que não gostava nem de pensar. Aquilo me apavorava terrivelmente. Era um trauma de infância e até onde eu sei, traumas de infâncias não devem ser revividos. Mas você acha que ela pensa assim? Claro que não! Naquela cabeça que só Merlin sabe como funciona, eu só ia superar esse trauma se o revivesse. Que tipo de pessoa conseguia ser tão sádica assim?

Decididamente eu deveria aprender a escolher melhor minhas companhias.

Ginny bateu na porta e rapidamente uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e com um gentil sorriso veio nos atender.

- O que desejam?

- Viemos aqui adotar um dos seus bicinhos – minha ruivinha respondeu e a mulher deu um sorriso ainda maior enquanto eu emburrava mais a cara. Ela disse bichinhos? Eles eram aberrações, isso sim! Humpf!

A senhora abriu mais a porta e fez sinal para que nós a acompanhássemos até os fundos da casa. Aproveitei que ela estava mais na frente e cochichei meio vacilante no ouvido de Ginny.

- Não pode ser uma planta? – ela fez que não com a cabeça, divertida. – Ah, vamos lá, uma plantinha bem exótica e difícil de cuidar. Sabe, eu sempre quis ter uma planta, um sonho de infância – menti descaradamente e ela continuou fazendo que não com a cabeça.

- Você vai gostar – piscou para mim e deu um suave beijo na minha bochecha.

- Gostar? Você já se esqueceu de que eu fui atacado por um.

- Até onde eu sei você o provocou primeiro.

- Você não estava lá para saber os fatos reais.

- Tenho fontes seguras.

- E eu continuou afirmando que o que te contaram é intriga da oposição – afirmei com certeza e ela gargalhou.

- Que oposição, posso saber?

- Potter! – cuspi o nome. Ele não tinha nada que ter comentado aquilo com Ginny há duas semanas atrás.

Ela revirou os olhos. E eu sabia que estava perdido. Era o meu fim!

Chegamos ao enorme quintal e lá estavam eles. Aqueles bichos enormes e estranhos que você não sabia se era cavalo ou águia. Minhas mãos começaram a suar e eu só rezava para que Ginny não percebesse nada de estranho.

A verdade é que eu tenho PAVOR à hipogrifos!

O quintal era imenso e com hipogrifos raivosos por todos os lados. A minha sorte é que havia uma enorme grade antes da grama em que eles estavam e assim não tinha como eu sofrer um atentado novamente.

Ginny soltou minha mão e meu nervosismo aumento significativamente. Calma, Draco, calma! Respira e inspira! Respira e inspira! Eles são apenas uns animais burros, com dentes enormes e afiados, boca grande e garras apavorantes! Certo, isso não está dando certo! Minha imaginação tem que parar de trabalhar e assim eu vou conseguir fazer meu coração voltar a bater.

Morgana, não me deixe morrer! Não deixe que eles me mordam! Eu não quero ter uma morte dolorosa!

- Draco! – ouvi a voz de Ginny tão distante e voltei a respirar, sem ter certeza se meu coração ainda batia. Ela fez sinal para que eu passasse da grade, mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Droga! Essa sensação nas minhas pernas, por acaso são elas tremendo? Controle-se Draco Malfoy, não é hora de você se acovardar justo na frente da sua namorada.

Ginny voltou e segurou minha mão.

- Você está legal? – perguntou me encarando seriamente.

- Estou ótimo – respondi, minha voz saindo fraca.

- Perfeito! Então vem comigo – e me arrastou para entrar na cova dos hipogrifos.

- Não! – tentei me livrar, mas eu quero lembrar que ela foi criada com seis irmãos mais velhos. – Ginny, Não! Me solta, eu...

- Vem, Draco! Eles são tão bonitinhos.

- Bonitinhos! Eles são uns MONSTROS, isso sim!

Tarde demais eu já estava lá dentro e inevitavelmente olhei para eles. Tontura, suor, tremedeira... cara, e se eu acabar dando um vexame aqui?

Me encostei na grade, minha respiração falhando.

- Ginny! – chamei baixo, mas ela brincava com um dos monstros. – Ginny – agora saiu mais alto e ela me olhou interrogativa. – Eu... eu... – eles estavam se aproximando, chegando perto de mim, as línguas para fora e os olhos brilhando de maneira assassina.

- Faça a reverência, Draco!

Pausa para o meu um segundo de pânico.

Você não tem idéia do meu pavor por aqueles bichos. Não tem noção mesmo. Se tem um coisa que me dá medo são hipogrifos. E não ria disso!

Como alguém pode achá-los fofinhos? Eles mordem, alguém sabia disso? E voam perigosamente para cima de você. Eu sei que parece algo infundado, mas você também teria esse medo se tivesse sido mordido por um deles. Até hoje meu braço ainda dói, sabia? E meu lindo braço poderia estar deformado se não fosse Madame Pomfrey. Eu ainda tenho pesadelos com aquela fática aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Então que tipo de pessoa insana minha namorada é para querer que eu revivesse um pesadelo desses. Sinceramente eu estou começando a pensar que na verdade isso é uma vingança por todas as barbaridades que eu disse sobre a família dela quando éramos inimigos.

E o meu segundo de pânico acabou. Agora vinha a cruel realidade.

- GINNY! – gritei uma última vez antes de ser 'atacado' por aquelas feras.

Ela chegou perto de mim me salvando dos hipogrifos.

- Está tudo bem, Draco – alisou meu cabelo. – Apenas faça a reverência e ficara tudo bem. E não esqueça de manter seus olhos fixos nos deles, não pisque!

Me abaixei sem tirar os olhos do que parecia ser o chefe do bando e fiz o que a minha atual ex-namorada – não, porque depois daquilo eu estava decidido a terminar o nosso namoro – tinha dito.

E surpreendentemente pareceu dar certo. Eles fizeram o mesmo e já vinham para perto de mim, quando o que parecia ser um filhotinho correu ao meu encontro me fazendo entrar em pânico novamente. Me apoiei na grade desesperado sendo 'atacado' pelo filhotinho de hipogrifo enquanto Ginny se matava de rir.

Sentei no chão com ele no meu colo sem saber o que fazer. Aquele monstrinho pulava em mim e fazia cócegas com aquelas penas. Ginny se sentou ao meu lado ainda rindo.

- Você está bem?

- Bem? – perguntei descontrolado. – Eu quase fui morto e você fica aí, rindo? Você é uma sádica, sabia? Eu nem sei mais se eu tenho um coração depois disso tudo, eu juro que não estou conseguindo saber se ele está batendo e é tudo culpa sua e dessa sua idéia maluca de adotar um hipogrifo. Sinceramente, você é uma péssima namorada e...

Mas ela me calou no mesmo instante com os lábios sobre os meus.

Eu disse que ia terminar o namoro? Esquece...

O beijo comprovou que meu coração ainda estava ali, e continuava batendo bem forte. E não venha com papo de que eu estou parecendo uma donzela de contos de fadas, eu apenas sou apaixonado pela minha ruivinha e não tenho mais problema em expor isso. Acredite, eu passei meses escondendo isso de mim mesmo, até perceber que não ia fazer que nem o otário de Potter e simplesmente desistir dela.

Deslizei as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos, querendo aprofundar o beijo, mas Ginny afastou os lábios e me encarou com suas orbes castanhas me fazendo sentir como se uma pedra despencasse em meu estômago. E essa não era uma sensação ruim.

- Melhor agora? – ela quis saber e eu fechei a cara me lembrando o que tinha acontecido. – acho que você já escolheu, certo? – e olhou para o hipogrifo com a cabeça no meu colo querendo carinho.

Eu a fuzilei e distraidamente alisei a cabeça do hipogrifinho. A mulher trouxe uma coleira grossa e Ginny a colocou no pescoço dele. Se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo. Estendeu a coleira para que eu segurasse.

- Você tem que levá-lo.

- Nem pensar...

Ela me lançou um olhar e eu não discuti mais. Sabe, quando ela olha assim é sinal de que eu vou passar umas duas semanas em greve de você sabe o que.

Relutantemente peguei a coleira e fiquei com o meu mais novo bichinho de estimação enquanto Ginny acertava tudo com a senhora que nos atendeu.

Estranhamente não estava suando, nem nervoso e muito menos sem conseguir respirar. E por mais difícil que seja admitir isso, até que aquele filhotinho era ligeiramente bonitinho.

Ginny me chamou para ir embora e lá íamos eu, ela e o filhotinho para A Toca. Superado o trauma agora vinha um novo pesadelo: chegar na casa de Ginny, assumir nosso namoro para a família dela inteira e ir lá todo dia para cuidar do meu hipogrifo.

Provavelmente uma outra guerra começaria no mundo mágico e dessa, talvez, eu não saísse vivo. Já mencionei que ela tem seis irmãos?

**

* * *

**

**N.A: **Sabe quando vem uma idéia que por mais furada que ela pareça você quer falar sobre ela? Foi assim que escrevi essa shortizinha. E eu não sou malvada como a Cah costuma dizer, eu apenas gosto de ver o Draco em alguns apuros. É tão fuffly! Ainda mais ele assim todo nervoso, quase enfartando por conta de alguns hipogrifos! Draco pode estar meio ooc, mas vale considerar que ele e a Ginny já estavam juntos há um bom tempo e sem guerras para se preocuparem.

Eu sei, foi sem muito romance. Mas eu ainda escrevo uma d/g bem romântica e hiper mega açucarada de tão fuffly.

Bjus!

Agora, vamos a minha beta fofa que adora falar e que é extremamente exagerada:

**N/B:** Gente, tenho certeza que vocês amaram essa fic tanto quanto eu! Mas, tenho mais certeza ainda que vcs concordam em unanimidade que a NAH eh a autora mais malvada que a gnt conhece nesseff Own, meu querido floquinho, tendo que cuidar de um hipogrifo e ainda ter que agüentar Fred e Jorge.. é demaissss! Coitado!

Mas não é por isso que vocês vão deixar de Ir em Goooooooooooooooooooooooooo.. do "submit a review" ..e deixar seus recadinhos..lindos..e fofoss..de que ela é uma escritora maravilhosa! Que as fics que ela escreve são perfeitosamente lindas.. e Que ela sempre escreva mais e mais..por que..felizmente nós amamos tudoooo:D

Bjokitas da Cah


End file.
